Poet or bandit?
by a ship nerd
Summary: a stray pup in adventure bay has been causing madness as he has committed several robberies across town. The pup always seams to have a backup plan and a step ahead of the paw patrol. It's all paws on deck as they try to find and stop him. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You never know what's around the corner. It could be everything. Or it could be nothing. You keep putting one foot in front of the other, and then one day you look back and you've climbed a mountain." -Tom Hiddleston

I look on from a distance, seeing them, running around, having fun at the park or beach. Being called by their master, and going on missions, rescues, and occasionally doing things crazier than a wild goose chase, on purpose. Their friendship sees no bounds, and I almost never see them get angry.

There are some days where misunderstandings, arguments, and the occasional teasing take place. All signs of a warm loving family, and how I wish I could be apart of it all. But they won't take me in, no one will. I haven't asked, but I just know this, after being abandoned a certain amount of times, I have plenty of experience.

They say it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. That, is _not_ true. I've done both, and carrying the pain and agony, knowing it was all my fault, feels worse than any amount of physical pain I could be in.

"Thoughtless words can wound as deeply as any sword," Proverbs 12:18a

How true those words are.

Ever since I came to adventure bay, I've seen almost nothing but happiness and forgiveness, the darkest sins of man haven't appeared here. Joy, rage, humiliation, those emotions are there, but they never boil over.

Not that I've seen anyway.

But what does it matter? All I'm good at is taking pictures, and writing stories that no one cares about. All I have is a typewriter, and a bad sense of spelling.

Oh how much I want to meet them, how I want to be apart of them, how much I long for the happiness they have. Every time I get close, my courage dissolves like a wet paper bag. I've almost given up, in fear of total rejection, like last time, and the time before that.

…

 _ **I walked down the street, quietly, so not to disturb anyone that might be up at this hour. It was close to midnight, but I still had to be careful. How many times had I done this before? Too many… far too many. But I didn't have a choice, I needed supplies. I picked the lock, and opened the door to some general store.**_

 _ **I grabbed what I needed, and headed back for the door. As I walked outside, I was blinded by a bright light, and a voice called out. "Freeze!" It said. I knew that voice, I recognised it as the voice of Chase, the police pup from the paw patrol. I had been caught.**_

 _ **Instinctively, I pulled my hood over my head, and turned my head away. "All right, you got me," I said with a fake surrender tone putting my right paw in the air and sitting down. My left paw, however, reached for the plan I had just for this kind of scenario. Chase approached me, slowly, looking at my left paw. I had grabbed the plan, now I just needed him to get a bit closer.**_

 _ **"What's that?" He asked suspicious. "Show me it," He ordered me with that firm police voice they teach you to say to the bad guy in the academy. I smiled.**_

 _ **"If you insist," I replied calmly. He had no time to react as I pulled the cloth I had in my paw out, and pushed it to cover his muzzle. Chase had no idea to respond to this, one thing that flashed before his mind was that I was trying to chloroform him. I wasn't. But for what he did, what his position was in the paw patrol, let's just say he wouldn't be able to do it tonight.**_

 _ **I pushed off of him, and took off down the street. I was careful to put the cloth back in my pocket, I didn't want to lose it, it had gotten me out off so many situations like this one. I kept running, especially since I could hear Chase recovering from pushing him. I turned down into a dark alley, and charged. At the end of it was a tall, metal fence. There was no chance I could jump it, and I knew Chase would be happy knowing I was trapped. The only problem with that was, I wasn't.**_

 _ **I used the wall as leverage, and pushed off of it. I was a bit rusty at this, and I didn't get up as far as I wanted. Only about half way up the fence, but it would have to do. I climbed the rest of the way up. But as I got to the top, I felt something hit me in the back. It pushed me over, and I landed on the ground on the other side of the fence.**_

 _ **I groaned and dragged my body off the ground. I turned around only to see Chase running away from the fence, and around the block. He was trying to get me, knowing that I was weakened. Even if he lost me, he could just follow my scent.**_

 _ **I saw what had hit me. A tennis ball. It actually made me chuckle, to think that he thought a tennis ball would be able to stop me. I realized I didn't have anymore time to lose.**_

 _ **With that, I ran down the sidewalk, and quickly thinking, picked up a stone. With a pitch that would have make a baseball coach proud, the front window to another building shattered. I ducked behind the next alley, and propped up a small mirror so I could see what was going on down the sidewalk.**_

 _ **Chase ran around the corner, and because he heard the shattering of the glass window, thought I had entered the building. As soon as he went in, I ran down the street quietly. I knew it wouldn't be long before he realized I wasn't in there and I needed to be as far away as possible before he walked out again.**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **After Chase realized I wasn't in the building, he went back outside to find my scent. He walked around on the sidewalk, nose to the ground, sniffing. First he went a few feet to the right, then turned around and walked the other way, then stopped a moment later when he realized he had literally been going around in circles.**_

 _ **As he pulled his head away from the ground, with an eyebrow raised and a puzzled expression on, he wondered why he couldn't find a scent. Then it hit him, he couldn't smell at all!**_

 _ **He walked back into the building, which happen to be another store, and tested out what he thought. He picked up a piece of glass, and pricked his fore-leg. A minor trickle of blood went down his fore-leg, and he sniffed.**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **He got back up, with nothing to report besides the fact the bandit got away. He sighed and headed back to the lookout. These robberies had been going on for almost a month, and he needed to find out who was behind them all. He had been that close to catching him this time, but he had gotten away.**_

 _ **The owners of the stores would not be happy.**_

A/N: first time I have ever tried a first person story. What do you guys thinK? Tell me in your reviews, and until next time, this is ahipnerd signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I unpacked the final moving box, placing its contents on the shelf. I tapped the side of it, it shuddered, and not just because I tapped it. I pulled my paw away, sighing. Why did I ever do this to myself?

I took a step back, and scanned over the object and its 'relatives', I had placed on the shelf. I shuddered thinking about the chaos that could be created if anything these packages carried got loose.

I double checked to make sure everything was in its place, I couldn't afford to let anything get out.

I felt something I could only describe as a shadow of some sort crawling towards me like a flow of water made of pure darkness. I recognized it, and dreaded it instantly. I shivered, and I felt it get within reach of my paw.

I lept for the door, shut it, locked it, with 3 different locks, walked away, and didn't looked back. Thinking about it, how could I have?

I decided to head into town to clear my mind of the secret I had.

I got on my motorbike, it was small, pup-sized. And I loved to ride it.

I started the engine to the bike, the engine revving quietly. I loved this bike. I could ride it for hours at a time. This wouldn't take long though. With that in mind I turned and headed for the town.

…

It didn't take me very long to get to town. I only lived about 5 minutes away from downtown Adventure Bay. I was going because I was due for a physical. This was my first time going to get a checkup from a girl named Katie.

I had been here almost a month, and in that time I had never met any of the paw patrol, or anyone really for that matter. I'm really a stay-at-home kind of pup. I'm not much of a morning person either.

But it was mid-day now. The sun was shining, it was a clear day, and was rather balmy.

I could get used to this weather.

I couldn't wait for winter either. I liked the snow, and cold weather doesn't bother me. I guess it came with being half husky.

I stopped the bike, parked it, and walked inside. There I found who had to be Katie, and another pup she was checking over, a German Shepherd.

"Nothing seems to be wrong Chase," Katie informed to the pup. The pup, Chase, repeated to Katie, "I don't get it. When I went to go after the bandit, I couldn't find his sent. I couldn't smell at all! I really don't understand how holding a cloth to my face can make me lose my sense of smell, but it happened. I feel alright now though, and my sense of smell is back…"

I stopped listening at that point. '...holding a cloth to my face can make me lose my sense of smell...' Where did that sound familiar? Something slowly began to uncoil in my mind, as if an old memory that had come straight from a nightmare had begun to surface again. My vision began to blur and I didn't even notice. I was barely able to register the ringing in my ears that slowly faded in.

I started to feel something I could have only described as a huge package of fear, sorrow, despair, desperation, and panic all at the same time. Just when the memory began to surface into broad daylight, my thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me, pup?" It was Katie, who had taken notice of me as I zoned out. "Are you alright?" Her concern for me was touching. It melted a smile onto my face.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Just thinking about something." While that wasn't a lie, it obviously was far from the truth. Because of the fact I didn't know who anyone was in this town, I couldn't spill the beans to a single person, or pup.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

"Actually, I am here for a physical. My name's Poet."

Katie smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm just about finished with Chase here, I'll help you in a minute."

"What happened?" I asked slightly concerned, and heavily curious about what happened to Chase.

Katie sighed. Chase cut in before she could explain. "It was a bandit that's been robbing stores and shops for the past month. I almost got him last night too. But he ran away and I couldn't find his scent." Chase was clearly upset about this. I couldn't blame him, who ever this bandit was would give chase a run for his money.

"You're free to go Chase," Katie said finishing the check-up. Chase got down off the counter, and headed for the door.

"Good luck," I wished him as he walked past me.

"Thank…" He paused. The way I looked as he walked past me, the structure of my body, my coat, my everything. It all looked like the pup he had tried to arrest last night. For a brief moment it felt like to Chase that he was back at that sidewalk when he first confronted the bandit before it got away.

It all added up to one thing.

 _This pup is the bandit._

Chase knew what he had to do now. He would get his spy-gear on, and listen in on this 'Poet's conversation with Katie. As soon as he was away from the building, he ran off toward the lookout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chase drove quickly and quietly down the road in his spy-gear. He came to a stop about a block from Katie's clinic, got out, and went behind his car to fire up his drone. He launched it, and sent it on a course for Katie's.

It soon arrived, and using a sensitive audio tec, Chase was able to hear everything Katie and I were talking about while I had my physical. He started it up, and soon picked up on our conversation.

"...that you should really try to get out more. A pup like you could use some exercise."

"I may not be very athletic, but I'm not a couch potato."

"Hmmm. What brings you to Adventure bay? Relatives?"

"Nah. Just looking for a new place to live. I recently moved into a house outside of town. Not much, but I don't need much anyway."

"Have you just met any of the Paw Patrol?"

"Just Chase a minute ago."

 _Well if that isn't a lie…_ Chase thought to himself. _To think I was that close to getting him last night._

Some time had passed and nothing unusual had come up with my conversation with Katie. It seemed to Chase that we were just talking, and he almost called his drone back when Katie asked me a question that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What breed are you?" she had asked in pure curiosity.

"Husky," I said looking directly into Katie's eyes. To her that one detail was meaningless, but for Chase, it was a detail that brought all his attention on me. There was a fact of life that Chase had learnt.

 _A male creature will only look at a female directly in her eyes like that, if they are making an attempt to lie._

It was a true fact, and I had let it slip. As a writer, I have something in common with almost all good writers. We are great at lying. Story wise anyway. Some aren't as skilled with facial expressions, and the only reason Chase caught wind of my mistake was because he was trained to notice faults like that.

Because of this, he knew something was off with me. He made a decision, he would send his drone after me when I left. Discover where I lived, and possibly arrest me. Or at least figure out what I was doing.

...

My physical ended, healthy, and I headed home. At one point I thought I heard something buzzing above me. I even stopped my bike to look around. Nothing moved in the sky above, not even a bird.

It struck me as weird that no birds would be up and flying around at this hour in the day. I shrugged it off though, started my bike, and headed home.

What I hadn't realized was that Chase was following me, staying out of my view. He had called his drone back when I had almost seen it, and he was now chasing after me via his spy vehicle.

It didn't take long for me to arrive home. It was a small, single story, slightly run down house. But it was all I could afford.

Considering what I had done in the past to get supplies, it was necessary. All of my income, how little it was, went into my house. Paying the bills, and keeping the house standing were top priority.

I entered the house and shut the door behind me. At the far side of the wall, on a desk with a chair, stood my typewriter. A stack of empty pages stood next to it, seemingly waiting, almost begging me to pop them in the typewriter, and transform them into a best-selling novel.

Sadly, altho I would love to grant them that, I doubt I would be able to do that. I don't even edit my stories, I just always sell the manuscript to whomever would pay me the most. It gives me some income, but not enough. I hate stealing, but I never have a choice. The thing I steal the most is paper, blank sheets of paper for my typewriter. I was now going to take out more paper, and hopefully get out another manuscript.

But as I pulled the paper out of my bag, the cloth I had used slipped out. I remembered how it worked. It was based off a system the Danish used during WWII to block the smell of the Nazi's dogs. It was lined with both cocaine, and blood. The blood would attract the dogs to smell it, then the cocaine would render their smelling useless. They had used this to hide Jews being sent to Sweden.

I picked it up, and an all-too familiar voice shouted "FREEZE!"

It was Chase…

For a moment, I was baffled. What was he doing here? Then it slowly came to me.

(Flashback)

 _ **...a voice called out. "Freeze!" it said. It was Chase from the Paw Patrol. I had been caught.**_

 **In surprise, I had glanced back at Chase, and our eyes met. Even though the time our eyes met was only a millisecond, it seemed like an eternity.**

 _ **Instinctively, I pulled my hood over my head, and looked away.**_

(Flashback ends)

I mentally face palmed, and before I knew what was going on, I was cuffed and placed into the back of a cruiser. As I was being hauled away, Chase picked up my bags and shifted through them finding everything I had taken. Finally, he had proof.

He had caught the bandit.

 **A/N: sorry it took so long to update, there were a lot of things going on and I needed to take care of them. But I am not dead. I am however putting all my other Paw Patrol stories on hold due to the fact I can only work on one or two stories at a time.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in a cell, I was trapped in jail. Taken prisoner by Chase and some other police force. Immediately I called for a guard and asked for something he had never heard any inmate ask for. Taser in hand he opened my door and lead me down the corridor to a lower part of the building.

I recognized it as the solitary confinement section. I actually smiled as I was lead into the room, it was small and soundproof. That was good because I needed it quiet so I could think of what to do next. I sat down and started taking deep breaths.

…

They haven't broken me, they won't. I've formulated a plan in my mind… well, I call it a plan. Most would call me crazy for attempting this, and I won't argue with that. But I need to get out of here. I stay, they probably will just ship me off to the pound, and are just keeping me here until they can arrange transport to take me there.

I can't go back there…

I just can't…

…

Everest was being escorted down the corridor to the solitary confinement section of the jail. She was here to visit the bandit, she hoped she could get through to him. She wasn't here for the same reason the others had been here for. She didn't want information or a confession like the other members of the paw patrol wanted. She just wanted to visit him, give him some comfort of what might happen to him.

Ryder had told her that tomorrow they were shipping him off to the pound, he had stayed at the jail as punishment as he was found guilty for the crimes he had committed. But because of the fact he was a pup, his sentence was greatly reduced from an actual 5+ year sentence.

The guard was talking to her as they approached the room. "I don't know what you plan to get out of him, this is the strangest prisoner I have ever dealt with. He so Far has been the only one that actually prefers solitary confinement. Not to mention he hasn't said a word since he arrived."

After that was said he opened the door to the cell, and Everest walked inside. I was sitting at the far wall with my back turned.

"Give us five minutes," Everest said and the guard shut the door. The room was bare, no windows, not even in the steel door. The only things in there were a toilet, sink, and bed. There was nothing else but concrete walls.

"If you are trying to get me to confess, it won't work."

"That's not why I'm here." That got my attention.

"Then… why are you here?"

"To ask you what you want. You have been on the run for a while now. You're tired. So again, what do you want?"

…

It took a minute. But I finally responded.

"Your clothes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Everest stared at me. Eyes wide. The answer I had given her was ludicrous. I had turned around at this point and was looking right at her. Our eyes met, mine were blank, hers were shocked.**_

" _ **My what?" is what she had wanted to ask, wondering why I would ask a question like that. But she barely got halfway through her own question, when I pounced.**_

 _ **I pushed her against the wall, carefully so I don't injure her while I covered her mouth with one paw, and extended my claws on the other, holding them to her neck. I didn't want to hurt her, really I didn't, but I needed to get out of here. So I quietly said to her, "I'm going to move my paw, and you're not going to scream, alright?."**_

 _ **She nodded and I slowly took my paw off her muzzle. I stared into her eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Part of me wanted to stay there for the rest of the year until spring, and forget about escaping. But I knew I couldn't.**_

 _ **With the paw I had covered her mouth with, now free, I reached down and started to unzip her uniform. As I pulled it off of her, she asked in a sad tone, "Why are you doing this?"**_

 _ **I looked back up at her and stared into her beautiful eyes. So kind, so scared, she deserved an explanation. So I replied with a hint of desperation in my voice, "Because I don't have a choice. They're sending me back to the pound."**_

 _ **She looked at me quizzically. She was confused, yes she knew the pound was dreaded by stray dogs, but this was beyond dread. This was something bigger.**_

" _ **Shouldn't that be a good thing? You could find a new owner, live happily with them."**_

" _ **To be honest with you, I don't want an owner. And even if I did, no one would take me in. I've tried before to find a home with humans, and I get turned down every time. Even if I did go back to the pound, I would never be able to leave alive. The minute I get to the pound, they would put me down. They told me that, and they've been chasing me down, I've been on the run for the past three years, trying to correct the mistake I made all that time ago."**_

 _ **By this time, I had removed all her clothing, and had slipped it on my own body. Even her collar was now around my neck.**_

 _ **It inched.**_

 _ **How did the Paw Patrol wear these things?**_

 _ **Oh, that reminded me, there was one more thing I needed from Everest to escape.**_

" _ **Listen, if I'm going to get out of here, I need you to sit facing the wall while I escape."**_

" _ **What? No! I'm not doing anything for you!"**_

" _ **Look, it won't be long before they realize you're not me. I'll leave your uniform and such in your pup house for you to get. I just need to get out of here."**_

 _ **Everest still looked skeptical, there was no way to know if I was telling the truth. I was a bandit after all. I could see that she was probably going to deny me. I was quick to react.**_

" _ **Please," I begged, "I don't want to die." Tears were in my eyes, and I was barely talking over a whisper. Her eyes changed to a look of understanding, nodded and did as I asked.**_

A/N: the black means that it's about me as a bandit so to speak. If you have any questions feel free to ask them. Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was almost morning by the time I got back to my house. The stars were shining brilliantly above me, the full moon guided my path. It felt good, I felt… like lunacy had flooded my very being. Lunacy isn't actually insanity, Lunacy is just the crazy feeling you get under the exposed full moon at night time. It feels awesome. (An: that is actually a true fact, I have felt Lunacy before and it actually does feel incredible.)

I had to walk back down from Jake's mountain considering I didn't have a ride because I had dropped off everything of Everest's at Jake's chalet. I'm a pup of my word, I don't turn my back on another pup like that…

Especially one as beautiful as Everest...

Wait, what?

…

 _ **Now that was back in my house, I started to pack my things, I had to get out of this town before they found me out. What I didn't know was that I was already too late.**_

 _ **Chase approached the house to do one more inspection of the house before they closed the case, he was shocked to see the front door was open. He crept inside, but froze at the sight before him, there at the far end of the room, was the bandit packing a few things in a box. "Ruff, net." Chase whispered.**_

 _ **He must have underestimated my hearing because I heard him loud and clear. I jumped just before he shot his net. Luckily for me, it missed, but just barely.**_

 _ **Turning, I dove for an open window and landed outside. Knowing Chase was right on my heels, I got up and sprinted for my bike. Starting the engine I headed out.**_

 _ **As I exited the driveway, I pushed a remote button that shot up spikes through the end of the drive just in front of the road. Chase didn't notice, and it wasn't long before I heard the satisfying noise of tires popping and deflating behind me.**_

 _ **I had to head through downtown so I could leave on the other side of Adventure Bay. Then I heard something. 2 beeps followed my Chase's voice.**_

" _ **Ryder! Come in Ryder!"**_

" _ **Hmmm? Chase, is that you? Why are you awake at this hour?"**_

" _ **I woke up early so I could check something out at the bandit's house, guess what, he escaped!"**_

" _ **What?!"**_

" _ **He popped my tires and I can't go after him, he's heading downtown."**_

" _ **Right, all paws on deck!"**_

A/N:SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW! I hate having no feedback for a while, it makes me want to stop writing that story. I appreciate follows and faves, but I treasure reviews more than those 2 combined. So please review. Please **?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **For a moment, I couldn't understand why I could hear Chase and Ryder. It wasn't until I felt the itch around my neck that I realized I had never taken Everest's pup tag off. I couldn't worry about that now though, any minute now and the rest of the Paw patrol would be on my tail like a wolf pack after a herd of Caribou.**_

 _ **Sure enough, it wasn't long before Ryder began giving out assignments to the pups.**_

 _ **"Rocky, head over the Chase's location and help him change his tires."**_

 _ **"Green means go!"**_

 _ **"Skye, get behind the bandit and try to grab him with your harness."**_

 _ **Well, now I knew what their plan was.**_

 _ **"This puppy's gotta fly!"**_

 _ **"Everyone else, try to cut off the bandit as he escapes. Block the road exits, if we keep him in the downtown area he'll run out of gas eventually. "**_

 _ **Well, thanks for spouting out your plan for me to know Ryder…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Skye had been searching the town from above with the bird's eye view she enjoyed so much. Even with her goggle vision she still had no luck, it had almost seemed that the bandit had just dropped off the face of the earth. Strangely, that wasn't the biggest subject that was confusing her.**_

 _ **More than once she had detected Everest's signal in the downtown area. Even when Skye had tried to contact Everest directly, she had gotten no response. Skye had never really had a strong 'gut instinct' like what she had watched on TV or read in books. However, after her third failed attempt to contact the only other female pup on the team, she found she could no longer ignore it.**_

 _ **Something was really wrong.**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **I parked my motorcycle in a shed just outside the bay which the town was named after. From the shed, I pulled out a kite surfer that I had made for a situation like this. It was quiet, I had a virtually unlimited amount of wind power, and it had one more trick up its sleeve.**_

 _ **Before I even put it in the water, I poured an entire bottle of vinegar on the ground around where had walked, it's purpose was to hide my scent. Once that was done, I took all the clothes I had on my body off and put it in the shed atop my bike. If I fell in the water, my clothes would get soaked and heavy from the water, it would make swimming almost impossible. Not to mention if I did climb back on, I could get hypothermia.**_

 _ **Only keeping Everest's collar and tag on, I sailed out. It was a slow process, but I got out of the bay. I was sure now that I could go around part of the island and walk back to my bike and house after things settled down.**_

 _ **That's when I heard the rotors of a helicopter.**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **"Ryder, I have a visual on the bandit!"**_

 _ **"Nice work Skye, where is he?"**_

 _ **"Heading along the shore on a kite surfer, he just exited the bay."**_

 _ **"All right Zuma, you're up."**_

 _ **"You got it Wyder dude."**_

 _ **It wasn't long before Zuma on his hovercraft, and Ryder on his jet ski, started approaching me from behind. They both were coming up fast, it wouldn't be long before they caught me. But like I said before, I still had a few tricks up my sleeve.**_

 _ **Smiling, I pressed a button on the handle. There was a sound of machinery and dual propellers unfolded on the underside of the board. Twisting the handle, the propellers spun and I took off at a rapid pace. Accelerating to a high speed, I kept following the coast until I came to the delta of a river bleeding into the ocean.**_

 _ **I had an idea.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Ryder and Zuma were still following me, but I had changed course and was now heading upstream to try to lose them. The water was shallow, I had to stay on the outside of the river where it was deeper just to prevent my propellers from getting caught up in the sand and seaweed. I would be stuck if that happened.**_

 _ **Ryder seemed to know this. He had turned his jet ski back into his ATV and was following a route by the river on land. Zuma had continued to follow behind me on the river…**_

 _ **...and was gaining on me.**_

 _ **I mentally face-palmed. Of**_ **course** _**he was gaining on me. He was in a hovercraft, he didn't have to worry about running around in shallow water, plus he didn't have a current to go against. Not to mention, those propellers look really powerful. They definitely put out a lot more juice than mine.**_

 _ **So, this is how it would end.**_

...

3 years, that's how long I've been running.

3, long years of dodging police and criminals of every kind. I've even had an overly obsessed FBI agent on my tail since my mistake I made all that time ago, the mistake that made me this way, the mistake that no one can ever forgive me for, the mistake that sealed my fate and prevented me from ever being loved again.

Never again will I ever feel the loving embrace of a happy family. Neither will I ever be able to live my life happily with my muse, the one who will inspire me, someone that will stay with me no matter what happens to either of us. Who ever it would have been anyway.

This is it for me, after they take me back to jail for a day or two, they'll send me back to the pound to be put down.

It's over.

…

…

…

 _ **No…**_

 _ **I won't give up…**_

 _ **I haven't spent all that time running to just be caught by a 10 year old with a couple of pups that probably haven't even hit puberty yet.**_

 _ **I recognized a tree from that one time I went canoeing down this river, I knew what was coming up next. It wasn't much, but it just might give me enough of an edge to escape.**_

…

 _ **Zuma was still following behind the bandit, he was homing in on the pup that, from what he heard from Chase, always seemed to have a plan to evade capture. He had to admit, this pup was persistent. But not like what Chase had described him to be. Zuma did have to give the bandit credit though, his high-speed kite surfer was impressive.**_

 _ **Closing to a distance of about 8 yards, he decided he was close enough to try to get him.**_

" _ **Ruff, buoy!" he commanded. A hatch in the front of his vehicle opened and the stated piece of equipment shot out like an arrow from a bow. It flew into the air with an arc, and started coming down on the pup.**_

 _ **Just as it was about to slip around his body, he turned hard to the right. Going into a 67* turn, he swerved around a fork in the river and started heading down stream. This part of the river was straight and for the most part deep. What had previously been a disadvantage, had turned into an edge that tipped the chase in the bandit's favor.**_

 _ **Zuma turned and followed after him, but then came to a horrifying realization.**_

" _ **Wyder, Wyder come in!"**_

" _ **What's wrong Zuma?"**_

" _ **The bandit changed couwse, he's heading stwaight for Bwight Falls!"**_

 _ **For a moment there was silence as Ryder froze. Bright Falls wasn't the biggest waterfall on the island, but the water always flowed faster than any others. If you got within a half mile from the falls, you were going over. If you tried to turn, your boat would capsize. If you jumped out, you would be swept along with the current and likely would be sucked under the water.**_

 _ **So yeah, not a great place to be heading straight at at full speed.**_

" _ **Try to catch him with your buoy. Skye, see if you can get him in your harness. Keep your light on him."**_

 _ **Recently Rocky had added a searchlight to Skye's helicopter. It was to help in situations like this. Skye kept her light shining on the bandit like her life depended on it. This pup had been an annoyance to her and she would be glad when they caught him.**_

 _ **Recently she had gone down to one of her favorite stores to get this one treet she had been craving for, but found that the store was robbed the night before and the treats were gone.**_

 _ **She shook her head, she would be happy to know he wouldn't be able to take anything else after today. Despite this, she was worried that something was wrong.**_ **All the more reason to get him before it's too late.** _**She thought to herself.**_

 _ **Zuma tried again and again to lasso the bandit using his buoy, but each time he got close enough to get a shot out, the bandit would move to the side and evade him. At first it was amusing, a good challenge. But now, it was just plain annoying.**_

 _ **At the back of his mind however, Zuma was getting just as worried as Skye was. This pup wasn't stopping for love or money. Skye didn't want to risk getting too close to the water, and Zuma was running out of river to catch the bandit with.**_

…

 _ **Zuma could see the pup was deep in the rapids, going faster and faster with each second. The bandit looked back behind him and their eyes met. The bandit's eyes showed no fear as he accelerated toward what the Paw patrol knew would be his demise.**_

 _ **As he approached the falls, the bandit looked back at the water, he was running out of river to sail down. His face showed a smile.**_

 _ **At the last moment, Zuma, in fear of his own life, turned away from the falls just before the bandit flew over the edge. What Zuma didn't see however, was the bandit tearing the mast right out of the board before he laid down on the later.**_

 _ **It glided for a moment, then came crashing down on the raging water below. The impact was hard, and it was completely torn to pieces like a Lego model falling down from a shelf.**_

 _ **Zuma and Skye looked over the edge as Ryder joined Zuma on the shore. Nothing moved in the water below. The members of the paw patrol looked at each other, their faces all said the same thing. In all the time they had been a group, they had never had a single casualty. Now they had just seen a pup take its own life.**_

" _ **Paw patrol… let's go home." said a sad Ryder.**_

…

 _ **Once they were gone, I opened my eyes under the water and smiled. Keeping my breath held, I swam toward a blinking light. When I got there, I turned the valve to the air tank, and put the respirator to my mouth. It was a small tank, so carrying it with me wasn't a problem. Taking deep breaths, I swam with the current until I felt it was safe to get out.**_

 _ **What I didn't know was how far I had swam. Neither did I realize how frigid it was outside.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I found out soon enough however. The temperature had dropped significantly that night, a sign that the late autumn had finally caught up with Adventure Bay. The cold had all came down like an avalanche that night, most would say that I really had nothing to worry about though. The temperature was about 45 degrees, and like I said most would think that shouldn't be a problem for a half husky. But I was beyond soaked, having such a thick coat backfired on me when I was wet. My body heat would be absorbed into the water, it then would disperse and escape completely unused, and unusable.

Not to mention my coat being wet like that made me weigh a lot more. The water clinging to my coat like a sponge weighed ⅓ of my body weight. It was exhausting.

I wasn't very strong, usually only eating one meal a day will likely do that to you. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker, I was losing too much energy and body heat.

I just kept telling myself 12 more steps, 10, 5, 3, then just one more step. Over and over 1 more.

I fell to my stomach. Crawl. Just, keep, crawling. I thought to myself. I must have crawled 8 yards at most, but after that I was no longer able to move. I was shaking in the cold, but couldn't do much more than that. I was barely able to lift my head at this point, I was fading fast.

My eyes were heavy, they kept sliding uncontrollably further and further down with heavy exhaustion. Unconscious seemed enviable, unavoidable, and unstoppable. I could not survive the night like this, but there was nothing I could do.

My eyes finally closed like the door to a bank safe, but not before I thought I felt a bright spotlight's shine cover me. I could have sworn I heard voices and vehicles approaching my location.

Then the world went black.

A/N: OK guys, seriously people need to leave a few more reviews. I usually stop writing a story when I get 2 fewer reviews than chapters. I now have 4. The ONLY reason this story is still being continued is because I really want to finish a story like this and I have a one-shot sequel and multichapter threequel after that planed. I wasn't going to say anything, but this story has over 2,000 views, and climbing. And almost NONE of those people are reviewing! I have gotten days where over 200 people view this story a day, and on those days NO ONE reviewed anything!

To put it simply…

I.

AM.

TICKED.

Until I get 3 more reviews for this story, it is on hold. I shouldn't have to say this, but it only takes about 30 seconds to type a review. You are on the Internet, at least 90% of you can waste 30 seconds.

If you still don't understand...

Review, or no more story.

I have asked nicely, and I have almost begged. Now I'm ticked.

So, review.

Please?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I shot up in the bed I was sleeping in, my nightmare fresh in my mind. I was breathing heavily, desperate to fill my lungs with life sustaining air. I felt some restriction on my left foreleg, that's when I saw the handcuffs attached to the side rail. The cuffs were holding me prisoner in the bed. I pulled on them, no effect. I didn't have a lock pick either.

I took in my soundings, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a hospital room. The second was a guard standing just outside the said room.

Everest's collar was gone, so I had no hope with that. Really I had nothing to work with.

I closed my eyes to try to formulate a plan. I would need some time however.

…

" _ **Hey! Excuse me, Mr guard!" The bandit called out to the security officer positioned outside the door. At first the guard ignored him, but after being summoned enough, the guard complied.**_

" _ **What do you want?" he asked frustrated and annoyed at this pup who he didn't even want to babysit. It was his first real 'cop' job so to speak, so at first he was excited about it. But why they wanted this pup guarded was a big mystery to him.**_

 _ **It was just a pup after all.**_

" _ **Could you hand me that bottle there?" the bandit asked pointing to a bottle with a large cap. The guard looked at him weirdly.**_

" _ **Why do you want a bottle?" he asked annoyed but curious considering he had been standing there all morning with nothing to do.**_

" _ **I highly doubt you're going to take my handcuffs off so I can take a wazz, could you pass it here? I gotta go man," the bandit replied to the cop. Not really seeing anything wrong with the request, he grabbed the bottle and tossed it to the pup.**_

 _ **For a moment the bandit actually caught it, but then it slipped right out of his paws and onto the floor in front of the bed.**_

" _ **Oops, could you pick that up for me?" he asked with an innocent smile. The guard sighed, and bent over to pick it up.**_

" _ **Woh woh woh… you're almost in arms reach of a dangerous criminal, and you seriously don't have your gun out or anything?"**_

 _ **The guard stared at the pup on the bed, but knowing he was probably right and didn't want to get fired, he pulled out his gun and held it to the bandit's head. The later smiled and said: "That's more like it."**_

 _ **As the guard reached down to pick up the bottle, the bandit grabbed the gun with his unsecured paw and yanked it away from his head, but at the same time pulling it across the bed. The action took the guard by surprise, and he fell forwards, hitting his head on the side of the bed, disorienting him.**_

 _ **The bandit bit the guard's arm hard, making him cry out in pain and losing his grip on the gun. Grabbing the dropped gun, the bandit flipped off the safety. He pulled his cuffed paw away from the rail and with practiced aim, shot the chain, vaporizing 2 chain links. Most importantly, he was free.**_

 _ **No longer held down by the cuffs, he disconnected from the hospital's medical equipment and shot the window. After the bullet shattered the glass, he crawled out of the building and onto the fire escape.**_

 _ **The guard was still injured, but considering he was already in a hospital, plus the fact someone**_ **had** _ **to have heard the gunshot, he should be fine. The pup wasn't worried about the guard, what he was more concerned about was getting out of here.**_

…

 _ **The pup waited just outside of the emergency room, waiting for an opportunity to escape. An ambulance soon arrived and as everyone disembarked from the vehicle, the bandit climbed aboard.**_

 _ **Making sure no one was nearby, he floored the gas using a cane he grabbed on his way out. Being able to escape the hospital had its perks.**_

 _ **He wasn't in Adventure Bay, but that wasn't a problem anyway. The important thing was a simple detail, yet such a powerful one that never got old.**_

 _ **He was free.**_

A/N: not dead, just started school again and I am now in high school.

Great...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I drove out of town and started heading back to Adventure Bay, I couldn't afford to lose my possessions. They were too precious for me to lose. Everything there was all I had, and it wasn't just of my typewriter or manuscripts.

There was something else I had for emergencies.

That wasn't important right now, what was important was for me to get back to the bay. The highway was almost empty, which was a good thing because I wasn't really used to driving a vehicle like this.

Goodness I hope I don't crash…

…

 _ **Well, I guess it was pretty suspicious that an ambulance driving down a random highway when it was reported stolen on every social media sight, not to mention a pup was at the wheel.**_

 _ **The police had started tailing me, I could tell because of the sirens, red and blue flashing lights, and bright headlights in the dark of the night. Anyway, I had pulled off the highway and into a small town. I wasn't really that far from Adventure Bay, I needed to ditch the cops and see if could get back to town on foot, errr paw, whatever.**_

 _ **At least I was dry this time, the temperature was still in the mid 40s so that should slow the cops down a bit.**_

 _ **I pulled the ambulance over next to the woods, got out, and took off into the woods. But it was slow for me, I hadn't eaten in 4 days. I couldn't do more that a fast walk. Even then I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker.**_

 _ **"Don't let him get away!" I heard the chief shout over a megaphone. To my right, I saw flashlights approaching my position. I went down a path to the left, keeping my distance. Once or twice the lights almost made contact with my body, but I avoided them still. I could hear the footsteps far behind me, they slowly were falling back behind me.**_

 _ **As I was almost in the clear of them, more beams of light from what had to be almost a dozen cops' flashlights appeared at my 10 o'clock (in front and to my left).**_

 _ **I turned right and kept moving. Once again, I began to loose the police and I thought I could relax for a moment. I was passing under a wooden foot bridge, when another flashlight suddenly landed on me. For one of the first times in my life I felt exposed.**_

 _ **"Freeze!" The cop called out to me. I ignored him at first, but that was before he opened fire. 3 shots rang out in the forest, each one barely missing my body. Exhaustion be darned, my body created an adrenaline rush and I sprinted into the darkness.**_

 _ **I approached a clearing, the trees in this part of the forest were less numerous and were spaced out wider. At first this wasn't a problem, but then one of the cops got smart and shot a flare into the sky. As it was about to start arking down, it exploded. The bright red light illuminated the forest around me. I stuck out like a sore thumb. A flare… oh the irony.**_

 _ **"Shhhhhoot, " I hissed as I tried to pick up my pace.**_

 _ **I did**_ **NOT** _ **have time for this.**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **I dogged yet another bullet as I kept heading up hill. Looking over my shoulder, I could see what had to be the entire police force trailing me. I knew that if I stopped now it would literally be the death of me.**_

 _ **But not stopping wasn't any better.**_

 _ **I looked too late to notice the cliff I was headed straight for. One moment my paw made contact with heavy rock, the next all it could touch was thin air. I fell forwards, my body impacting several branches and shrubs as I plummeted to the earth below. As the ground rushed to meet me, loose vines and branches wrapped around my body, lightening the impact.**_

 _ **I still hit pretty hard though, and it hurt. I had landed on something hard, flat, and black. I dragged my wounded body off the ground and I looked down. That's when I saw the yellow streaks painted on the pavement, then I saw headlights.**_

 _ **I barely was able to duck under the semi truck as it sped over me. I could feel the cold metal passing an inch at best above me. I could hear the tires from the truck squealing as it brought it to a sudden stop. The door on the side opened, like a man bowing to a king, light poured out from it. A shadow appeared, the form of a German Shepherd and human could be made out in the darkness. Then they stopped moving.**_

 _ **Before I could react to their presence, something silently screeched through the air, and I felt a light, concentrated pain stab into the side of my neck. My forepaw immediately flew to it, quickly removing the object. I was shocked at what I saw.**_

 _ **A sleep dart. My vision immediately swam, my mind went fuzzy. I shook my head trying to clear it of the dizziness plaguing it. It wasn't working, too much of the fluid had already entered my system. The world spun and started to darken. Then everything seemed to stop, and I remembered the ground rushing at me.**_

 _ **I wasn't conscious for the impact.**_

A/N: I guess I was a bit too hard on everyone, sorry. It's just something that always happens to me, I didn't want this story to just be sitting there gathering dust like most of my others. Thank you guys for listening!

Been working on this and it's sequel.

Won't be able to update as often as usual, but I will update once a week.

Good luck everyone.

Ashipnerd.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning, nightmares once again plaguing my sences. It was always the same nightmare, again and again, never changing. It should have been cliche for me at this point, yet I kept sleeping. After calming down, I cried, not even trying to stop the tears from flowing.

I sniffled once, wiped my eyes with a paw, and stood up. Looking around through blurry eyes in the opening rays of the dawn, I found myself just outside of a place I never thought I would see with my own eyes.

The Lookout in Adventure Bay.

I could not describe my shock, I slowly started backing away, intimidated and frightened at the building and it's inhabitants. My rear hit something thin, cold, and hard. I spun around, slowly walking forwards with my paw out in front of me. It came in contact with the beams of a cage, it wasn't until then I noticed the outline of metal around me. For the second time in one week, I felt way too exposed. Trapped like an animal… err… uhhh… sigh, just forget it.

The point was that I was trapped, again…

I decided to see what I had to work with, and as it turned out, nothing. There was no door to the cage, so I first looked at what was holding it down. It was nailed to the ground in the dirt, held down by cement pillars buried in the ground. Best forget trying to lift the cage off of me.

I literally had nothing to work with, but that didn't stop me before, I just needed a little time to think…

My train of thought was derailed as I noticed Ryder walking over to me.

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter today guys. I know you all want longer chapters, but I have a choice.**

 **Short chapters, and frequent updates, or long chapters and weeks between when I update.**

 **Also, I'm both sad and happy to say this, this story is coming to a close pretty soon. But I do have 2 one shot sequels, and then a multichapter story after that. So there is still more to come! But the story genera will start shifting after this one. If I get enough support from the shift, I will make a short story conclusion.**

 **Good luck!**

 **Ashipnerd.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ryder approached the pup they had put in a cage, bowls of food and water in hand. Knowing how great this pup was at escaping, he and the rest of the Paw patrol had put the pup in a special cage. There was no door so there was no lock to pick, it was held down by cement pillars, screwed into the cage. They wanted to be sure his escape was impossible, and they thought they had been doing a great job. He hadn't escaped so far right?

At least Chase thought so as he looked down at Ryder from the top floor of the Lookout. He smiled satisfied at the sight of the bandit laying on the ground in the cage. They had almost run him over with the Paw patroller just before they captured him, Chase had hit him with a sleep dart in his spy gear and they had taken the pup back to Adventure Bay. Chase's smile grew as he thought of what they had found on the bandit. He had still been wearing his hospital gown, and he still had a handcuff on his forepaw, but the best piece of evidence was a police gun missing 2 bullets. It had proved that he had escaped, and now he would be locked up for his crimes.

But there was a hinge of doubt, at the back of his mind, Chase really didn't know what Ryder wanted to keep the bandit here and not back at the jail for. Then again, he did escape from the solitary confinement section…

…

"Breakfast," Ryder said as knelt down and slipped the bowls under the cage. The pup they were for looked at them, Ryder, and then let his head lay back down on his forepaws. Ryder frowned.

"You need to eat pup, I had both Marshall and Katie check you over, they both said that you have mellow nourishment."

The pup didn't answer. Neither did he react to what was said. He just kept staring into nothingness.

Ryder sighed, stood up, and walked around the cage to where the pup was lying. He crouched down, opened a small hatch and started putting his hand through, slowly, gently. As Ryder's hand approached the pups head, the pup snapped.

Without warning, the bandit went for Ryder's hand. Ryder barely was able to yank his hand back and avoid it being bit. He fell back, the pup was up on his paws growling deeply, menacingly, teeth showing and claws fully extended.

Ryder took the hint. With a sad expression, he turned around and walked back inside.

…

Chase had seen the whole ordeal, he could not take his eyes off the bandit, feel nothing but rage, fuming with wild eyes. He was about to run down there in anger to give the husky a piece of his mind. But just before he could, he noticed something.

As soon as Ryder disappeared back into the Lookout, the expression on the bandit's face softened, then saddened. Almost like he was depressed to see Ryder leave. Then he laid back down, and…

Cried?

The pup was lying on the ground in the dirt, head buried in his forelegs, sobbing, visibly shaking with every sob, not even noticing someone was watching him. It looked pitiful, and he seemed so, frail. Was this really the same pup?

Chase really didn't know what to think of him now. His anger had been replaced completely by confusion, this was not what he had pictured the bandit to be. He had pictured a monster, clever and cunning, with no intention other than to steal everything he loved. This could not have been farther from the truth.

 _But what_ is _the truth about this pup. Maybe I should ask him, get his side of the story._ Chase's thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach. He looked down at it, and chuckled lightly. _But first, breakfast_.

…

Everest came to a stop just outside the Lookout. She had heard from Ryder that they had the pup in custody and she wanted to speak with him. She had told Ryder everything he had told her, but had asked for him to keep everything a secret. The pup seemed to be telling the truth, but she wanted to question him one more time before they made a decision. Ryder had formed a plan for the pup, both Jake and Everest agreed to help, he would need all the help he could get.

Upon jumping down from her snowmobile, she was greeted by the pups and was asked if she wanted to come inside and have breakfast with them.

"No thanks guys, I'm afraid I'm not here for just another visit," she said simlpy, but politely. It went without saying that all the pups reconized that it was much more serious than that however, if Everest denied food, something had to be up. Without arguement, she was taken to Ryder. Upon entering, Ryder asked to be alone with Everest. Once more without arguement, the pups walked out and left the two alone.

 **A/N: I am happy to see so much positive feedback! Also, someone asked if there would be something between Poet and Everest, to that I say…**

 **Spoilers ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as my eyes landed on the female husky, my head lifted off of my paws. To say the least I was surprised to see her here, I expected her to stay at Jake's Chalet for a while, at least until she could recuperate. I did kinda hold her hostage, and forced her to strip all of her clothes, so she was pretty, much, naked…

(insert short awkward silence here)

Anyway, she approached me and layed down next to me outside the cage. We looked at each other, I blinked and she asked me the first question.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"How do you think I feel?" I dead panned. She frowned.

"What's it like… stealing to survive?"

"Random, disordered, never the same experience twice."

"Is that why you came to Adventure Bay?"

"I always have a reason to move towns, but like I said, never for the same reason."

"Correction, you said never the same experience. Not reason. An experience is what you went through and how you feel about it. A reason is why you make a choice, and what drove you to do it. So why Adventure Bay?"

I chuckled, could she really read me that good?

"That's for me to know and you to try figure out. Actually, looking back on your question, I will tell you how I feel.

"I feel worthless."

"Why?" She asked.

"What am I adding to the world? All I do is take up space, energy, and resources. The loneliness is the worst part. 3 years without being loved… probably more if I'm not let go."

There was a silence that hung in the atmosphere. It wasn't awkward, but Everest didn't like it. She took a deep breath.

"You know, I kinda know how you feel," She said her smile daring to return.

"What do you know about how I feel?" I asked bitterly. She had a home and a loving family. I had neither of them.

"I grew up in the arctic for so long I still can't remember how long I was there. The only company I had was a bunch of penguins. Until I rescued Jake, and I was invited to become a member of the Paw patrol."

"Well good for you," I replied blankly as I looked away and laid back down. Everest frowned again.

"Try to dig a bit deeper, you might be surprised at what you find." With that last word of advice, she left me there to ponder our conversation. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. _It's not like I can just ask to join their organization. Why would they let a stray like me in, especially after everything I've done. What did Everest say? Dig a bit deeper? I doubt they would dig as deep as I have. Wait, dig?_ My eyes shot open. Was it really possible?

I looked down at where the cage made contact with the ground. I dug a small hole, there was no cage under the surface. I could make a hole and dig my way out of here. I could not describe my joy.

But I couldn't do it now. I would wait for night time to come, then I would escape.

But first, I need to eat.

 **A/N: 3,000 views! YAHOO!**

 **Keep it up guys! You're a great audience!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **I opened one eye, glancing at each pup house to make sure the inhabitants were all asleep. Once I was sure, I started digging. I had to quick and quiet, one wrong move and I could wake everyone up. I could speak from experience.**_

 **That should be enough** _**I thought to myself after about 6 minutes of digging. I started to crawl under the cage, it was a bit tight, but I managed to keep moving forward. Before I knew it I was out.**_

 _ **Standing up, I smiled in satisfaction. I started walking away from the Lookout, my destination was the beach where I had left my clothes and bike. But as I exited the driveway, I wasn't aware of the figures in the windows watching me leave.**_

…

 _ **Everest and Ryder watched the bandit leave from the top floor of the Lookout. Their eyes followed him as he moved quickly down the road and into town. They both were thinking the same thing. They turned to look at each other, Ryder sighed. "Let's go get him," he said turning around, heading for the elevator.**_

" _ **We should go alone, if we bring the whole patrol he could take it as a threat. That's the last thing we want."**_

" _ **Yeah. Are you sure you and Jake can handle him?"**_

" _ **We won't let you down Ryder. We need to get to him first though before we can do anything. It's going to be a hard road ahead."**_

 _ **Ryder nodded as they arrived at the bottom floor. Ryder and Everest decided to walk after him, they didn't want to intimidate him if they were going bring him back. They didn't want the pup to feel threatened either. It could destroy any chance of their plan from working…**_

…

 _ **It took me a while, but I finally arrived at the shed where I had hidden my bike. I opened the door, pulling it to the side as the light from the full moon flooded into the small building onto my objective.**_

 _ **I walked over to my bike, clothes still on top of it. I pulled them off the seat and put them back on. It was my regular outfit, a plaid shirt under a tweed jacket. The jacket was really special, and valuable to me. It was the last thing my mother gave me before...**_

 _ **I closed my eyes, wincing, fighting back tears at my most painful and traumatizing memory. I could still hear the cords of her violin, playing a piece so sad and yet so beautiful it became something beyond words. I could still hear the gunshot ringing in my ears like a clap of thunder. The sound of a bullet sinking into flesh, the lifeless corpse hitting the ground, and the violin splintering into a thousand pieces.**_

 _ **That still haunted me to this day, and it probably will stick with me for a lot longer.**_

 _ **Assuming I get out of here of course.**_

 _ **I shook my head, this was no time to grieve. Pushing my past from my mind, I walked over to my bike, jumping onto the seat. I was about to start the engine, when I saw 2 shadows ahead of me. I looked up to see the silhouettes of a young human, and want looked like a husky.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Turning on the headlight to my bike, the figures of Ryder and Everest melted out of the darkness in the doorway. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You? What do you want?" I demanded my face transforming into a scowl.

"Please, hear us out before you leave. If you still want to leave after we finish you can, but please listen for just a minute," Ryder pleaded. His face was serious, but desperate at the same time. I didn't want him to arrest me again, any chance of escape I had to take. So that's what I decided to do. I motioned him to continue, keeping my blank face.

"The rest of the Paw patrol has been wanting to expand since Everest joined 5 months ago. You obviously have some skills that could be useful for us, you need a home, we can provide that _and_ we are willing to drop all charges should you decide to come with us."

For a moment, it was completely silent, no one spoke as Ryder was waiting for my responce, and I was caught in disbelief. _**I shook my head to help clear my mind, then I looked down, closed my eyes, put on a disappointed face, and blankly said: "Oh come on, you can do better than that."**_

" _ **What?" Ryder asked confused at my response. I decided to clarify as to what I had replied.**_

" _ **Come on Ryder, you really think I'm just going to believe you want me to live with you after I've robbed more than half of all the stores across town? You may have taken in more stray pups than just Everest, but I know for a fact that you never have accepted a criminal. Besides, even if you were willing to drop the charges in Adventure Bay, you still have 2 dozen prosecutors across the nation and I don't know how many police forces trying to bring me in. You can't face the entire country's justice system. There's no way you would risk it, besides I'm just a bandit."**_

 _ **Before I could give him a chance to reply, I snapped on the engine and opened the clutch. Ryder and Everest barely had enough time to jump out of the way before I came racing out of the shed, kicking up dust, and dirt in my wake. I did a wheelie as I passed the doorway. Letting gravity do its thing I let my front wheel touched down on the hard ground.**_

 _ **I turned back onto the road, tires squealing as I swerved around a corner at breakneck speeds. Then I continued racing through the city, noticing more than a few bedroom lights switch on as I raced past the buildings. I smiled imagining how many of those people I just ticked off.**_

…

 _ **Ryder's ATV finally drove up to his location. In situations like this, his ATV's auto pilot could drive up to him so he could drive in case he wasn't near the Lookout. The small private vehicle pulled up along the side of the road, coming to a stop in front of its rider.**_

" _ **Get on," Ryder said to Everest patting part of the seat behind him. Everest complied without hesitation, asking Ryder a question as she did.**_

" _ **I thought you said you would let him go?"**_

 _ **Ryder didn't respond at first. After a moment of silence between the two however, he finally gave a response.**_

" _ **When Poet's here in Adventure Bay, we can protect him. If he stays in my custody, no one will be able to arrest him for his previous crimes."**_

 _ **Everest looked at him with a surprised expression. "Is that why you want him to join so much?"**_

 _ **Ryder nodded as they sped down the road. "We need to catch up to him, and convince him we don't want to hurt him."**_

" _ **Just get me to him, if I can speak to him I might be able to help him understand."**_

 _ **Looking over his shoulder, Ryder took out his pup pad handed it to Everest. "Here," he said. "Call the rest of the Paw patrol, all paws on deck. Also, call up our friends in Adventure Bay. We may need their help."**_

" _ **Who should I call?"**_

 _ **Ryder turned his head around and looked right into Everest's eyes before saying: "Everyone."**_

A/N: OK guys, just because I'm updating regularly again does not mean I don't want you all to stop reviewing. So please keep reviewing. Please?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 ** _Without Everest's pup tag, I had no insight as to what they were planing in detail. I figured the objective was to find me, catch me, and lock me up again. Not to mention they'll probably send me back to the pound._**

 ** _The lack of a collar didn't matter too much, I just had to be more alert is all. Now I really wish I hadn't woken so many people up. I thought to myself, regretting my foolish decision. I continued down the road, trying to get out of town before they could find me. At that point in time however, I doubted I would escape undetected, especially since I was a leaving a path of turned on bedroom lights behind me like a trail of breadcrumbs._**

 ** _And follow those bread crumbs they did._**

 ** _It wasn't long before I could hear the sirens wining behind me. They were closing fast all around, from behind, from above, even from the side. I turned down a corner no one was coming down, and there ahead of me was Chase. Standing next to his police vehicle with a grin that just screamed "_** _Come get a taste of your own medicine you son of a…_ ** _" at me. Across the road I was driving down, stop sticks similar to the ones I had used to pop Chase's tires before were spread across the ground, right in my path._**

 ** _I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to do the same thing to me I had done to him the night I escaped, popped his tires to prevent him from moving. I knew I couldn't let that happen to me. Quickly glancing in the rear view mirror, I could see Ryder, the Paw patrol, and several other vehicles tailing me. But they had made one huge mistake, despite chasing after a criminal, they all continued to stay in the right side of the road._**

 ** _I could use that my advantage._**

 ** _My attention turned back to Chase, and I acted immediately upon getting close to the wire across the road. First I leaned as far as possible to the left, then I hit the brakes on the front wheel, lastly I twisted back on the handle, opening the gas to its max._**

 ** _This swerved me completely around and I did a complete U turn in 2-3 seconds. I waved as I passed a dozen vehicles, not counting the Paw patrol's. Did Ryder send the whole town after me? It wouldn't surprise me if he did._**

 ** _I raced down the road, finally making it to the edge of town. Soon after I was outside the city limits and was headed back to my house. Part of me was screaming to just drive until I ran out of gas, but I knew I couldn't do that. Despite how much I wanted to._**

 ** _I pulled up to my driveway, cut the engine to my bike, and headed inside. I walked over to my typewriter, packed it in a box, and prepared it for transport. Then, I walked over to the door I had locked when I had moved here. For a moment, I stood in front of it unmoving. Then I took a deep breath, and reached for the lock._**

 ** _Before my paw could reach far out however, the front door once again shot open (I really need to get a better lock for that)._**

 ** _"Freeze!" shouted a familiar voice. 3 guesses as to whom it was._**

 ** _I charged down the hallway toward my bedroom, pulling the door shut behind me. I pushed over a filing cabinet, blocking the door. Until Chase opened the door because it was a pull. The cabinet didn't do squat. He just jumped right over it. He almost pounced right on me, trying to hold me down but missed as I rolled to the side. I jumped for the open window in my bedroom, crawled over the sill, and rolled briefly on the other side._**

 ** _Without a moment's hesitation, I stood back up and charged for the woods behind my house. Running through the forest brought on a sense of dejavous. It wasn't the first time I had been running from the police through a forest, so I knew what needed to be done to keep them away. I ran the same direction the wind was going, keeping my scent in front of me and stopping Chase from tracking me. The police and their dogs rely too much on the dog's noses to detect and track a target. This would give me an advantage for a while so I could loose Chase before he found me._**

 ** _I ducked behind a tree as a beam of light shone right past me. I knew who it was, mostly because of how he talked to me._**

 ** _"Come on bandit, make it easy for me," Chase called out into the dark forest. He started moving closer to my hiding spot, and so I had three options._**

 ** _One: stay here, and get caught._**

 ** _Two: move, and get caught._**

 ** _Three: use the oldest and most cliche trick in the book._**

 ** _Three seemed like the best option for me at that point._**

 ** _Picking up a stone next to me, I threw it at another tree some distance away, hitting it with a solid thud. Chase's attention and light snapped over to the tree and he ran over to it. I used this distraction to begin moving away, leaving my hiding place and lightly jogging away from him. The food I had eaten had helped nourish me again and gave me some more energy. I could jog now for a short time. Just a few minutes, but it was all I needed._**

 ** _I glanced back at Chase for a second, smiling at his confused face, before another cliche giveaway hit me. I stepped on a stick._**

 ** _*SNAP*_**

 ** _In the quiet of the night, the sound almost echoed around the forest and Chase spun around. His spot light landed right on me, I was out on the open with no place to hide. Immediately, he charged at me like a freight train, and I sprinted away from him to avoid being run over._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _I looked over my shoulder as I landed on the other side of a small crevice. I kept running, seeing Chase pause briefly on the other side before jumping across. I never even thought of stopping as I felt my paws start hitting solid rock._**

 ** _Wait, what?_**

 ** _My head snapped ahead of me, and there in front of me was a cliff. I gasped and commanded my legs to stop. I slid for a brief moment before coming to a stop right at the ledge of the cliff. Had I noticed the cliff a second later, I would have ran right off into the sea._**

 ** _I turned to look back at Chase and he stood there blocking my exit. I sighed and prepared to surrender as over a dozen vehicles pulled up behind him. They came to a stop, and their inhabitants piled out._**

 ** _No one moved forward to me, I sighed again and held my paws out to be cuffed. Everest started walking over, and as she got close to me, almost arms length away, she opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by cracking and I looked down to see fractures and cracks growing on the part of the ledge I was on. I looked back up at Everest and our eyes met._**

 ** _Then the rocks gave way, and I fell. Somehow, one of my out stretched front paws managed to graphics part of the ledge still attached to the cliff. I hung there for a moment before I felt my grip slipping. Only my fingertips held on before my grip slipped entirely._**

 _ **My eyes widened in horror as I started free falling, yet I felt a sense of peace. Then I felt something grab my paw and I looked up.**_

A/N: oooooo, cliffhanger. ;)

This is the longest chapter I have ever produced. It is why I haven't updated like I wanted to. Please review, favorite, follow, you know the drill.

The story is now about to hit its climax. Then it will end soon after. But worry not! For I still have a lot planned with Poet and this story.

Good luck to you all.

And until next time this is ashipnerd, signing off!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I looked up to see Everest's form in the dark. She was holding onto my paw, preventing me from falling over a hundred feet and falling to a watery grave. But I could feel her grip slipping, and I wasn't grabbing onto her paw. Through her struggle, she desperately said to me: "Give me your other paw, I'll pull you up."

I looked away. "Let me go Everest. I don't deserve to live, and I don't want to endure the pain of life any longer either."

"Just give me your paw, I'll help you up!" She tried desperately. I ignored her and stayed limp, closing my eyes as I felt myself slipping as her grip loosened. Inch by inch I slid down until there wasn't anything else to slip down.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as her grip failed. For a brief moment, I wanted to panic, but then I felt at peace a microsecond later. I closed my eyes as I started to feel gravity not hold my weight, how little it was, back.

Then something impossible happened.

I felt something else grab my paw, and once again I looked up and my eyes widened. It was Ryder, he was holding onto me now. He started to pull me up, alongside Everest who helped with her other paw. They pulled me back up to the ledge.

They loaded me into the back of Marshall's ambulance, proceeding to take me back to a hospital. I blacked out as they loaded me.

 **A/N: yes short chapter, but I will upload the epilogue later today too. Then I will work on the first one shot.**

 **Good luck everyone!**

 **Ashipnerd.**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

When I awoke, I was lying in a hospital bed once more. I sat up to see the rest of the pups sleeping in chairs and couches, except for Everest, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Me rising awoke her.

Stirring for a moment, she lifted her head and proceeded to blink the sleep from her eyes. It was all cleared away like a cup of coffee when she saw me. She smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked politely maintaining a smile. She got up and sat next to me.

She was answered by silence as I looked at her in disbelief. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice saturated in concern.

There was another moment of silence before I gave an answer.

"You…"

"I what?" She asked with a face that said : OK where is this going?

"You… saved me," I finally managed to stammer out.

Her smile returned. She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

"That's what we do Poet, it's what the Paw patrol is all about," said Ryder as he entered the room. At this point in time, the other pups were waking up and started to join Everest on the bed. Ryder sat down next to it in a chair. "So, how do you feel about joining?"

I stared at Ryder for a moment, before stammering out an answer.

"You… you're serious?" I asked my voice daring to show some hope and desperation. Ryder nodded.

"I understand that this might be a bit overwhelming, so I'll give you a day or two to deci-"

I didn't even let him finish. I jumped on him, immediately causing the Paw patrol to become alert, but halted when they realized what I was doing. He was lying back in the chair, while I bombarded him with constant wet licks across his face. After my enthusiastic assault, I hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder and spouting thank you after thank you. He returned the embrace, holding his body, his _oh_ so warm body, to my own.

This was the first time I had felt loved in 3 years.

A few minutes later, Ryder sat me back down on the hospital bed after I calmed down. I yawned, the ordeal left me tired, despite just waking up. Ryder noticed this, and asked the other pups to leave so he and Everest could talk to me in private.

After they left the room, Ryder shut the door and sat back down in his chair. I could tell he was trying to tell me something, I also had a pretty good idea what it was.

"What do you need me to do Ryder?" I asked simply, still overjoyed from a moment before.

For a moment Ryder looked surprised, but continued nevertheless.

"Ever since they opened those new ski slopes on Jake's mountain, Everest and Jake have had their hands and paws full. More and more people are coming, and when winter hits it will just get crazy. I was actually going to get some hired hands to help, but I feel you are better suited for the job. You will be living with Jake and Everest on the mountain, but you can still come back for visiting days at the Lookout."

"Living with Everest is enough for me, sir."

…

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. Why, do you feel awkward?"

"Eh, I've been in much more awkward situations. I just still can't believe you want to take me in."

Ryder smiled at that.

"Well, you're not the first pup I've pulled out of a gutter."

…

Some time later, after we had gone over the details, Ryder left me so I could get some sleep. That left me with just Everest.

"So, how long have you had a crush on me for?"

I felt my face flush red.

"Since I escaped from jail. You have the most beautiful eyes you know?"

It was Everest's turn to blush. I yawned again and my eyelids slid down some more. Everest decided it was best to take her leave. She hopped off the bed, and headed for the door. I watched her leave, and internally I was screaming the same thought.

 _Look back… please look back…_

Everest continued walking out the door, and my face fell. Until she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at me. I smiled, trying to contain my joy, and for the most part I was succeeding. But I was still screaming the same thought.

 _She likes me! She likes me! Woohoo!_

 _The End_

 **It's done, I finally finished it. I can't thank you all enough for all the support. This has been my most successful story, 3 one shots will come after this. I will take a short break before working on them though.**

 **Also, yes I know I said I was going to post this on Saturday, but something came up and I wasn't able to do as I had planned.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Good luck everyone.**

 **Please leave a review for quicker release of the one shots. :)**


End file.
